Roxas Makes a Friend
by Xandera-Orelia
Summary: My interpretation of how Roxas makes his first friend, Axel. Basically, Larxene tries to kill him. R&R?


Larxene was tired of having Roxas follow her around. _What, does the kid have a crush on me or something?_ she wondered. But then, she remembered just how gullible the little zombie was.

"Hey, Roxas," she began, "did I ever tell you about Neverland?"

Roxas shook his head, looking vaguely interested.

"It's my favorite place."

Roxas suddenly became much more attentive.

"There're all kinds of fish in the lagoon to catch. I usually fish till I get three or four, and then cook them over a fire. Sometimes I stay the whole night, just watching the stars. Even thinking about it makes me want to go… maybe after tomorrow's mission." Then she walked off with a smile, confident that if Captain Hook and his cannonballs didn't kill the pest, then the crocodile or the mermaids would.

The next morning, Roxas woke bright and early. He had finally found a way to make Larxene like him! That would be No. XII, so he'd only have eleven more people to go. After everyone liked him, maybe he'd be able to make a friend.

He got ready to go and reported to Siax before anyone else; the opposite of all his earlier days. But if Siax noticed the sudden enthusiasm for Organization work, he didn't comment. "Go to Twilight Town and collect 25 hearts" he ordered.

Roxas made a dark corridor that led directly to the main plaza in Twilight Town, not caring if anyone saw him or not. "I'm one step closer to having a friend" he sang as he started to wander around, looking for heartless.

Some Shadows popped up, startled at his arrival, but Roxas just ran away from them, knowing that only emblem heartless give heart points. After a while, he found some Dire Plants. _Ah, if only I knew how to block,_ he thought to himself. Instead, he tried to perform a dodge roll like everyone else seemed to do all the time. But rather than a summersault, he rolled around on his side and actually rolled into one of the heartless he had been trying to avoid.

_Ugh,_ he thought, _how does that help them at all?_ He stood up and began whacking at the nearest plant with his giant key. He actually got in two hits before the plant spat a wad of seeds into his eyes. "See!" he yelled at no one, "This is why someone needs to teach me how to block!" Nearly blind, he went on a rampage, swinging the keyblade wildly and hitting nothing, then managing to kick the wall. "Aaargh, mega flare!" A spell shot off the keyblade, bounced off a wall, and Roxas cleared his eyes just in time to witness an explosion that destroyed all creatures in the plaza except himself.

"Wow, I wonder how I did that spell… Oh, well. I'm sure that was enough hearts for today." And so saying, he scurried back to the dark corridor.

_Now, _Roxas pondered, _I just need to FIND this Neverland place. Maybe I'll just know it when I see it. It IS Larxene's favorite world, after all._

He opened a corridor to a plaza with a fountain full of some green substance in the center. There was a guillotine in the corner and the whole place seemed to be decorated with pumpkins. _Hmmm, the only water here looks like acid, and anyways, there aren't any fish._

The next corridor opened to a courtyard near a building with many columns and statues. _Nope, no water at all. I'll bet the people who live here are really thirsty._

As he stepped out of the latest corridor, he nearly fell off of a cliff. _Whoa! Now that's a lot of water._ Taking a step away from the newly discovered waterfall and ocean, Roxas turned and saw some boys wearing strange outfits that looked like they were trying to be animals. "Oh, not here" Roxas groaned, "Larxene hates boys, including me. There's no way this is her place." The boys turned at his lament, but he just turned back, muttering something about the sunset and running out of time.

Deciding to try one more world, Roxas stepped out into a wooded area with a stream gently flowing alongside a dirt path. _This looks like a happy place, just look at that orange guy over there – he's jumping for joy._ He turned and saw the stream. "Yes!" he cried, "this has to be Larxene's place!"

Unfortunately, Roxas didn't know exactly what a fish was. _They must live in water _he decided. _I guess they have to be pulled out somehow._ He thought over the spells he'd seen other members of the Organization using and remembered one called magnet. Searching his robes, Roxas discovered a large magnet in an inner pocket. _Ha! I did bring it with me._ Deciding that using a real magnet was the best way to emulate the spell; Roxas began to climb a tree with a limb hanging over the stream, intending to suspend the magnet over the surface of the water with a long string. _This must be how people fish, _he decided.

Climbing the tree proved to be a difficult task. About halfway up, Roxas realized that his foot was covered in some gold-colored sticky stuff. Bees rushed out of the tree and began attacking him. This left Roxas with no choice but to drop out of the tree, creating a dark corridor below him to fall into. He RTCed in midair, landing on top of Larxene. Several bees had followed him through, and did what any good drone would do upon finding itself far from the hive and surrounded by big moving things.

"Ouch! You moron! Why are you attacking me with bees?" Larxene attempted to zap the bees, not taking any care to aim away from Roxas. "Man up and cast a spell on me if you want a fight."

Roxas tried to run away, but was caught by a laughing Axel, who swatted the bees. "You're alright, kid."

_Huh?_ _How did screwing up _so _badly earn me a friend?_

__**Author's Note:  
><strong>This story concept was inspired by story dice. I believe I rolled a shadow, a lightning bolt, a bee, a fish, and a magnet. I hope you enjoyed the result. My roommate was awesome enough to draw me Roxas' style of "fishing" as a Christmas present. It will likely be on Deviant Art soon. I'll post the link when it goes up.


End file.
